valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Mitsuki
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 400% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 20% chance |procs = 1 |skill 2 = New Year Strokes |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Resurrect and fully recover all allies after a successfull attack / 30% chance |procs 2 = 1 |skill g = ☆New Year Strokes |skill g lv1 = Deal 400% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 20% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 30% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g2 = ☆New Year Strokes |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Resurrect and fully recover all allies after a successfull attack / 30% chance |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★New Year Strokes |skill x lv1 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 700% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 35% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★New Year Strokes |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Resurrect and fully recover all allies after a successfull attack / 45% chance |procs x2 = 2 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This high-profile calli- grapher's letters have good luck so she's very popular in New Year. |friendship = This? My new year's resolutions. I always write them every year. |meet = This year's resolutions are... Oh? You're here, wait a minute. |battle start = I'lI show you I can write anything! |battle end = I ran out of ink. |friendship max = Do you want to try it? I can teach you the basics. |friendship event = If I write with feelings, the letters bring good luck. I don't know how true it is, but I'll write for you. |rebirth = What's important is always keeping your resolutions. I hope that good luck will be with you this year. If we write together this year I have nothing to worry about . |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Crescent Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = New Year Campaign Ticket Exchange }}